piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to doing better in Cannon Defense
Hello Pirates, I bring you here to end the questions, requests, and the heart-breaking losses in Cannon Defense. It's not that difficult, it takes steps and time to adjust. Keep plundering away, and Enjoy the guide! Skill Points ( This is very important, and needed ) There are alot of skills that people " believe in " but they end up not really being all that important at all quite frankly. It's not against the law/rules to not have a certain skill point. Your skill points should look like this: *Keep in mind that this will help you not only in Cannon Defense but, plundering, and Ship Versus Ship Privateering.* Shoot: Rank 5 - This helps you shoot very fast, at a constant rate. This will help you desperately to get those pesky Light Ships, and destroy the War Ships Faster. Round Shot: Rank 1 *auto* Thunderbolt: Rank 5 - This will help you badly in SvS and with those again Pesky Light Sloops that are from a far. Explosive: Rank 5 - This destroys hull armor extremely fast, and effectively destroys ships. Fury: Rank 5 - It's a mix of everything and very deadly. Rapid Reload: Rank 5 - This is really kind of a must for anything. Who doesn't want a faster reload? That and a fast shooting rate???? Imagine. Barrage: Rank 5 - I think this is effective because, it adds a little more damage to any cannonball you use. If you don't have these skills go to a Trainer, and retrain them! Connection This isn't really all that important, but please read anyway, because this could be very effective for a lot of you people who disconnect a whole lot. Please check out John Foulroberts guide to imrpove your gameplay, and disconnect less often. My DC rate in a single hour went from probably 4 - 6 times to 1 or twice, and sometimes none. He has changed my game just by deleting pointless stuff, that has taken so much room. If you don't do this, you will gurantee to lag at round 30 +, and disconnect a whole lot. When I did disconnect heres the frustrating thing, I would log on.... and BAM I disconnect at 85% when the game is trying to load. I log on again and finally make it on, and worry about the next time I disconnect. Please check out his very clever and amazing guide. YOU NEED ALL THE CONNECTION AS YOU CAN GET! Team This is obviously pretty important, cause you need the best help you can get! I suggest you call a friend or guildmate, that has expierience in Cannon Defense from about Wave 50 +. I suggest getting at the least 3 great players. I like to play alone sometimes just to see how far I can go, and not to brag but all the practice and work I've been able to put together has led me to Wave 74 alone( 2 hours ). With just me and a very nice lady, I've gone to round 91 (3 Hours) . With 3 great players I've gone to round 174 ( 5 Hours ). With a full team with a bunch of amazing CD, I've gone to round OVER 200! ( 6 Hours ). Trust me it takes time, and it gets really boring. So I suggest after you play and get the things you want like rams, and such take a break and give your good 'ole computer a break. By the way, you might want to start playing if you REALLY want tthat item at around 1 or 2 o'clock. Hints for Cannon Defense Once you think your ready defend away! Here are a TON of hints on lasting a long time: *Targeted, Smoke, Mine, Hotshot, Scattershot, Bullet, and Bomb never should be used ever *Don't ignore and rely on your teammates to sink the ships that are sailing away with your beloved riches! *Ignore the kegs being thrown at you and just focus on getting the ships. Your very capable of shaking your mouse fast enough. *Shoot in front of the light sloops because they're so small and pretty quick. If you have rapid reload, and maxed Shoot you will dominate them. *If a army of ships ( especially light ) come and you don't feel confident in your team pulling them off, use your keg. *Shoot your kegs near the riches not where the ships spawn, cause your in danger of wasting one due to the ship " sailing " over it and completely wasting a " valuable " keg. *When you have the chance, do the Ice Glitch as quickly as possible. *Play with really, really low graphic quality, and don't have any pages up or other games when playing Cannon Defense to avoid lag or interuptions. *Bait shot should only be used for War Frigates or War Galleons due to the amount of cargo they can take, and the fact that they can full sail ( though it looks more like Ramming Speed ). *If you have horrible accuracy play by yourself till you get the hang of CD aiming. It's different because your at a angle and your on top of a Fort, so you have to aim down a little yet the cannon almost seems like it shoots higher then usual. Practice till you master it, and become an accurate freak! *Pick a random server, and don't play at Fort Charles because people love to troll and find a bunch of good players, and the troll realises that eventually somebody will DC, and he'll join the game and ruin the fun for people. *Use the skill points I suggested. *Don't think just because a Level 50 wants to play with you that, your in for a Revenant Ram. He could be very innaccurate, and his skill points could be scary bad. *Use a rapid reload cannon so reload even faster! Higher Round, Low Round, Stradegy Trouble When you get to the high rounds, and your getting worried that your chances of getting a good ram is in jeopardy due to running out of ammo, or the ice isn't being as effective, or somebody dc, just use all the ammo you can get. Yes that means you need to waste your bait shot, kegs, fireshot, and ice shot. It's a sign that your chances of going any higher are low probably 20%. Use your ammo effectively, smart, and make sure you save your ammo. Don't use your keg, just because there are 10 Light Sloops near the riches doesn't mean you need to waste a keg, you may need on round 30 or so. Something people don't take into consideration is that if you watch your team, most of the time ''your team will be going for the same ship, because it's the biggest ship, or there are two ships sailing together. You ''take advantage and go for the other ships around you, or even make sure there aren't ships taking riches. That kind of stradegy prevents losing. This stradegy is almost like basketball, and I like to call it clearing the floor. In basketball you do screens, and you try to make the defense focus on you as your teammate gets open for a 3 pointer. It's similar to this stradegy. Your team is getting the job done, as your clearing the floor to make it easier for your team to find a " open " ship. A low round situation you'll see a lot almost reflects to the paragraph above. You'll see most of your team complain about " I can't hit those pesky Light Sloops ." As most of your team is going for the Light Galleon or Frigates cause they have more HP, and the Sloops are too hard and boring to hit. Thats when you step up and sink them, and thats something you can do to get that one ram you want badly. To be continued.